A conventional document distribution system includes a browsing terminal that displays document data distributed by a server, and a printer that prints the document data distributed by the server. In the conventional document distribution system, the browsing terminal selects an application program for opening the document data distributed from the server and displays the image of the document data opened through the selected application program on a display device. Further, the printer acquires printing data, such as PDL data and the like, of the document to be printed, and executes printing processing, including raster image processing, based on the acquired printing data.
However, in the conventional document distribution system, there exists a case where a change in layout, character corruption, or the like may occur in the image displayed by the browsing terminal and the printing result image of the printer.